There are basically two types of circlip. The first type is adapted to encircle and be located in a groove in a shaft, and the second is adapted to be located in a groove in the inner wall of a housing.. To release circlips of the first type from a shaft it is necessary to employ a circlip plier adapted to move the free ends of the clip apart, and to release the second type it is necessary to employ a second type of plier adapted to move the ends of the clip towards each other.